


【魄魄】爱的飞行日记

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 学霸✖️2
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【魄魄】爱的飞行日记

“铃铃铃 …… ”

“考试结束，请考生停止答题，双手垂下，等待监考老师收卷。”

高考最后一门考试至此结束，吴映洁的高中生涯也伴随着这字正腔圆的播音腔停了笔。

她深吸一口气，合上了笔盖，把所有的文具都放进了透明封口袋里，封了起来，配合地将双臂耷拉在身体两侧，闭上了眼睛。

要是让她用一个词总结她的高考，她应该会说毫无波澜，没错就是毫无波澜。一年多的反复考试反复做题，让她早已麻木。她觉得毫无波澜是最好的形容词，毕竟她是优等生，她需只要毫无波澜的正常发挥就好了。

要不是事实如此，谁能想到一个吴映洁 —— 一个看起来与漫画一吻定情里面的相原琴子相似度超过 80% 的人，学习能这么好。可现在，这个看起来像学渣的学霸，平稳考完了最后一科的学霸，在考场上闭着眼睛等收卷的学霸，内心却全是酸涩的空虚。

就算说了千遍万遍的喜欢，只说在自己的日记本里面，终究是也是不可能有回音的啊。她闭着眼睛想，同时觉得自己可笑，自己的高中生涯想了想好像一直都只有两件事，除了学习，就是暗恋那个人。就在今天的此时此刻，学习的那一帕打上了一个句号，那另外那一帕，是不是也该画一个句号了？

吴映洁是从高中入学第一天就认识白敬亭了，军训需要凑一个由不同班级同学组成的国旗队，国旗队平时训练也不跟各自班级，单独训练。吴映洁因为活泼开朗的性格和姣好的外貌，被班主任直接点名上阵，她就是在国旗队认识的白敬亭。

当自己的班的同学还不怎么认识的时候，就先和其他班的同学朝夕相处，真是很奇妙的体验。

吴映洁当时就有一点小小的得意，我虽然是其他班的，但是我可比你们班的人还先熟悉白敬亭呢。现在再仔细回想才恍然大悟，那一丝微不可查的得意，原来就是喜欢的小幼苗哦。

像什么军训体育节文化节，这种集体朝夕相处的活动性质，再加上机体内某个共同目标的加持，比如比赛拿第一名，或是班级获得优胜，别忘了周围还有时不时就充斥了荷尔蒙的青春氛围，在此时喜欢上一个人实在是再正常不过。吴映洁偷偷模仿吊桥效应这个名词，为她这种心动起了个名词叫军训效应，形容一种一起军训后就很容易喜欢别人的效应。

不只是她，就仅仅是她能看出来的，军训中对白敬亭心动的人已经一只手数不过来了。她的好朋友王鸥听过她的描述后，也表示深切理解。毕竟刚上高中的军训的小屁孩也没有几个人可以像白敬亭一样，为女生先开门，随身携带创口贴和纸巾，更没有几个人可以像他一样平时面瘫看起来冷冰冰的，但一笑起来就像清新的薄荷糖。

就是这个笑容，成为了吴映洁一闻到薄荷味就会想到白敬亭的罪魁祸首，成为了最早出现在吴映洁感知中可以闻到味道的视觉画面。

所以如果你问吴映洁那个夏天她最深的记忆是什么，她会回答：“薄荷味。”但是事实上她那一段时间并没有真正的闻到任何薄荷味的实物。

军训过后不同班的弊端就显现出来了，不过对于吴映洁来说，或许是一件好事，她真的不敢保证如果白敬亭和她同班她的学习成绩还可以像现在这么好。如果可以时时刻刻都和他处在同一空间，自己怕是会晕倒吧，吴映洁是这么想的。

所以，表面上他们是可以光明正大打招呼的关系，是可以在 QQ 说说里互相点赞评论的关系，是稍微疏离的“认识的人”的关系。但是在吴映洁的日记里面，他是她最熟悉的座上宾。

吴映洁拿了身份证文件袋，随着喧闹的人流离走出考室，把东西胡乱地丢在放在外面的包里，疾步往自己的教室去。躁动的气氛已经无法抑制，对面的楼已经书本纷纷扬扬，再不走等一下就不能经过那边的楼下了。

来到楼下还是停下了脚步，望着眼前乱飞的书本试卷感到一阵头疼，这到底是从哪一届传下来的风气，把环境弄得一团糟还有可能砸到人啊。吴映洁站在楼前苦恼地揉着太阳穴，在想要不要顶着书包冲过去的时候，身后传来了让她心跳迅速加快的声音。

“吴映洁。”

“啊！ Hello 。”她有点局促地回应。

“现在这个情况 …… ”白敬亭抬头看着哗啦哗啦不断纷飞下落的书本，无奈的笑了。吴映洁也无奈的笑笑，没想到白敬亭深吸一口气，对上面大喊：“楼上的同学暂停一下吧！我们要过去啊！”

楼上的同学听到这个声音纷纷探出头，看到这个“我们”是白敬亭和吴映洁之后纷纷停了手上的动作，开始发出了悠长的起哄声：“哦～～”。

吴映洁被白敬亭这个“我们”和他人的起哄声听得涨红了脸，跟他说了声“谢谢哦”之后就摆摆手急匆匆地逃离了现场。

等她真的在自己的座位坐下来，顿时感到一阵泄气。就自己这个样子，看着白敬亭的眼睛说话都做不到，还怎么告白。

吴映洁拿出抽屉最深处的日记本，随意地翻着，随处可见的是自己给白敬亭起的外号 —— 比较甜，还有给自己起的 —— 无忧酒。两个都是姓名拼音的首字母改造后的产物，她对此很得意，如果万一有人看到了她的日记，她就胡编乱造说自己在写小说好了。而且她自认为这两个名字起的非常好，一杯无忧酒，余生比较甜，怎么听都是天造地设万里挑一。

吴映洁自然认为白敬亭对她是不一样的，当然她知道也这是自己的幻觉，但是就是忍不住会觉得他的温柔，他的关心，和他的笑容在自己面前与在他人面前不一样。她沉迷于这种自我欺骗的独一无二，又觉得害羞，只好写在日记里，连同那些真实的描述混在一起，企图以假乱真，营造一个甜美的梦境。

「无忧酒今天做操的时候也看到了比较甜，第一次发现他的头发再阳光下是棕红色的，隐隐约约记得以前家里老人说过，红头发的人厉害，怪不得他那么厉害，学习也厉害，打篮球也厉害，还会弹钢琴」

「比较甜的蓝色水杯有很多不同颜色的同款，于是无忧酒也买了一个同款红色的」

「 lalaland 真的好好哭」

「天啊元旦晚会比较甜居然弹了 City of Stars 啊啊啊啊我哭了，他知道无忧酒喜欢吗，无忧酒为 lalaland 发过说说是不是他看到了才这样选的曲」

「无忧酒在数学老师桌面发现比较甜数学卷上的“解”字写的和别人不一样，有点像一个符号，怪好看的」

「今天比较甜打篮球，有别的女生去给他递水了，他接下了，无忧酒有一点不开心」

「无忧酒听说比较甜回去之后把硬是把买水的钱转给了那个女生，他是不是看到了球场旁的无忧酒才这样的啊，无忧酒又开心了」

「比较甜的眼睛好像闪闪发亮的宝石啊，无忧酒看都不敢看，因为太好看了」

「期中考试成绩出来了，这次公布榜上无忧酒和比较甜的名字连在一起，他不会是故意考到这个名次的吧，以前他都是第一啊，无忧酒偷偷拿手机拍了下来留作纪念」

……

「明天就高考了，无忧酒偷偷在比较甜的饭盒柜里面塞了一张纸条，写了高考加油，没敢留下名字。他肯定看到了，因为他的说说在晚上无缘无故发了一条，只有谢谢两个字。」

「无忧酒在说说分享了周杰伦的爱的飞行日记，里面有一句“爱你的事情说了千遍有回音”，无忧酒也想要回音」

「无忧酒在想，比较甜知道自己喜欢他吗」

「肯定不知道吧」

日记停留在了这一句。吴映洁摇了摇头，合上了日记本。可以了，能认识一场就很不错了，相比起没头没脑突如其来的告白，还是悄无声息毫无波澜的无疾而终更适合自己。将日记本丢进背包，确认了一下空空如也的抽屉，她塞上了耳机。

这个时候不适合听伤感的歌，她最后还是选择了「爱的飞行日记」这首，按下单曲循环，走入室外一片橙红的落日余晖中。

就在快走出校门的时候，肩膀突然被人拍了拍，回头一看吓的吴映洁赶紧摘了耳机。白敬亭撑着大腿喘着气，额头沁出细密的汗珠，像是刚跑过来的。

“你在听什么歌这么入迷，我叫你好几声了你都没听见。”白敬亭边喘着气边说，神情还是一如既往的温柔。

“啊我在听周杰伦的爱的飞行日记。不是，呃，这不是重点，怎么了吗你看起来好像是跑过来的。”吴映洁被白敬亭打乱了阵脚，自己都做好了以后只在社交软件上相见的准备了，你这个时候来扰乱我的心又是要做什么。

“你一直都不理我我当然要追上来，我有话要对你说。”

白敬亭的眼睛在夕阳下更加晶莹透亮，让吴映洁更加不敢直视，假装是阳光刺眼而别过脸，问到：“是什么？”

白敬亭看她这个样子，举起了一只手，用手掌的阴影遮蔽了直射在吴映洁眼上的阳光，接着平息了一下呼吸，说到：“你准备报哪所大学？”

“不出意外的话应该是 M 大吧，怎么了吗，这个你微信问我也可以啊，为什么这么急，跑得不累吗。”吴映洁被问的摸不着头脑。

白敬亭挠挠头，不知道是不是青阳恍惚，吴映洁有一瞬间觉得自己好像看到了白敬亭不曾有过的脸红。

白敬亭舔了舔嘴唇，最后开口：“就还是想当面和你确认。”

“为什么呢”

“因为我想和你去同一所大学。”

“嗯？你的话应该可以去更好的 G 大啊。”

“我 …… 我想要大学的时候还可以见到你。”

“你想要可以见到我？”

“嗯。”

吴映洁看着白敬亭说不出话。他这是什么意思，是我想的那样吗，我可以和他说我喜欢你吗，如果不是我想的那样岂不是很尴尬。吴映洁的脑子瞬间挤满无数的问题，脑子一下瞬间当机。

白敬亭看她这副表情，咽了咽口水，身体也挺直了些，说：“吴映洁，我从很早的时候就开始喜欢你了，但是我觉得我话太少了，可能不是你会喜欢的类型，虽然我一直有关注着你，但是一直不敢告白。所以我刚刚跟自己打了一个赌，如果你在听「爱的飞行日记」我就当作是你对我的回应，向你告白。吴映洁，我喜欢你。如果可以的话，大学的时候我想追你，不知道可不可以。”

白敬亭说完之后紧张得不敢抬头看，盯着脚尖不知所措，就在这时听到吴映洁无奈的声音：

“为什么要等到大学，现在不可以吗？”

**END**

饱：一开始知道这首歌其实是因为和另一个 cp 有一点点相关，虽然早就已经不磕那对，但现在一听到还是会有心动的感觉。磕 cp 所带来的心动感受真是不容小觑噢 😯


End file.
